


Sister Location

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, alternate universe - youtuber, conspiracy theorist keith, keith is a train wreck, keith is a youtuber, please help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: Shiro doesn't usually get concerned when Keith disappears into the shed that Lance fondly calls the nerd cave.  The only time he does get concerned is when the recycling bin fills overnight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO Y'ALL  
> i spent fuckin.......three hours writing this shit, and researching FNAF lore/discussion posts on the steam pages. i had this all written perfectly!...but i didn't have it backed up in gdocs. or anywhere else. so when i hit post, i got an error message. and lost everything. i cried. everything was terrible.  
> so i spent like an hour rewriting this.  
> because all i could think of this morning, was fuckin...keith trying to figure out how all the shit in FNAF connects from one game to the next, [basically looking like this](http://www.doyouevengamebro.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/N1lx7db.png) in a goddamn shack. a shack that's actually shiro's shed.

   Shiro sighed as he looked into the recycling can by the garage.  It was filled to the brim with empty Monster energy cans and Mountain Dew bottles, with a few scattered Starbucks bottles thrown in for good measure.  He knew that another game was due out sometime soon.  It was the only thing that Keith could talk about for weeks, but he had been hoping he could be a little more prepared.  It didn’t matter now.  Five Nights At Freddy’s:  Sister Location had been released.

  


* * *

 

  
   Hunk got the dreaded text from Shiro, early on Friday morning.  Like, he knew it had been coming, but he had gotten wrapped up in helping Shay prepare Nyma’s and Rolo’s Halloween costumes, which Lance had been absolutely no help with (again).  Which now meant that, along with sewing duty, he would have to drop over at Shiro’s sometime with food that could be eaten cold.

   He sighed as he blinked sleepiness out of his eyes, uncurling Lance’s koala arms from around himself before rolling out of bed.  Honestly, he should’ve been up earlier, but since Rolo was sleeping over at a friend’s house, Hunk had hoped that he could sleep...He glared at the pile of fabric that had taken over his life, that was somehow supposed to transform their son into some character from a game.  Hunk honestly couldn’t remember what game it was, there were so many that Rolo played, but he was pretty sure it was one of the ones that had been from Lance’s collection.  Not that it really mattered - Lance was careless with his games, and Rolo treated the ones he had like they were treasure, so it was really in everyone’s best interest for them to fall into Rolo’s hands.  The sewing could wait an hour, Hunk decided, pressing a quick kiss to Lance’s forehead before dragging himself to start his morning routine.

   Just as Hunk disappeared into the bathroom, there was a sad whining noise from their bed, as Lance woke up and realized that he had been abandoned.  He felt like he’d been run over by one of those trucks from that one game (Cluster Truck, he knew the name of the game, but it was so fun to whip Pidge and Keith into frothy, gaming rages when he pretended to not remember the name of a game).  It had, admittedly, probably been a bad idea to stay up until 3am playing games, but in Lance’s defense, he had the day off today.  At least...Probably, right?  Fuck, what day was it?

   Lance fumbled for Hunk’s phone, which had been left in the middle of the Hunk-sized space left in their bed.  The space his husband had been in was still warm, so Lance rolled over into the warm spot, and squinted down into the bright light of the phone.  He tried to tap the home button, but sleepiness and half-opened eyes didn’t make for accurate tapping, and he ended up backing into Hunk’s recent text messages.  Lance rubbed his eyes with a wrist, and was about to attempt to tap the home screen again, when Shiro’s name at the top of the screen became clear to his tired eyes.  Which, it wasn’t uncommon to see Shiro’s name at the top, but this early in the morning?  The text was fresh, and a newly received text caused the phone in his hand to buzz to life, also from Shiro.  Lance couldn’t help being curious, so he tapped on it surprisingly accurately.

 

_Shiro:  Yeah, I’m sure it came out today.  The recycling bin was almost empty yesterday morning, and now it’s mostly full.  More monster cans than red bull this time at least.  Not sure if that’s a good or bad thing yet.  Pidge must be here too, there’s some Starbucks bottles._

 

   Lance scoffed softly as he read the text three times.  Of course the game had dropped, and already Keith was being a wreck.  Lance could almost picture the one time he had brought food for the human disaster that was his friend, twelve hours after Five Nights At Freddy’s 2 had been released.  He’d thrown open the door to Keith’s nerd cave (Shiro’s garage.  At least Keith paid rent for it), and startled the shit out of Keith just in time for a jump scare in-game to pop up.  Lance still wasn’t sure if he or Keith had screamed louder, and Shiro had come tearing across the yard after the screaming had continued for more than a few seconds.  That had been the last time that Hunk made anything hot to give to Keith in these times, and Lance had spent several hours in the emergency room being treated for burns.  He still had scars on his arms from that shit, but at least Keith had felt bad enough to pay for the hospital bills.

   Before Lance could trip down memory lane much further, Hunk’s phone was gently pulled from his hands.  He jumped, his brain immediately jumping to the conclusion that one of the jump scares had come back to haunt his waking existence.  He was already screeching before he realized that, yeah, it was probably Hunk who had taken the phone from him.  Hunk raised an eyebrow as Lance’s screech tapered off into an awkward chuckle, waiting for an explanation that wouldn’t come.

   “Shiro says it’s more Monster this time,” Lance said instead, and Hunk clucked his tongue at Keith’s poor life choices, already thinking of what kind of smoothies would best mask the taste of ground multivitamins.  Hunk was already on the way to the kitchen when Lance realized that his diversion was probably too effective, and he tried his best to untangle his legs from their sheets quickly.  Vaguely, Lance wondered if Keith had remembered to upload the video for his fans to not panic when he disappeared this time, and hoped that the boy had remembered this time.  

   Twice before in the past, some of the fans of Keith’s youtube channel had gotten concerned about the radio static, and had figured out what police department to call to check up on Keith.  While it was heartwarming to think that complete strangers cared enough about their train wreck of a person that they called a friend, it was also more than a little nerve wracking to have to explain to police officers that their friend was perfectly fine, but hyper focused on a video game.  The officers hadn’t been amused, and since the last incident, Keith had taken to posting videos reminding his fans not to get too worried when he disappeared after a new game with _fucking conspiracy theories as part of the lore_ was released.  Eventually, Lance stumbled into the kitchen, and frowned as Hunk pulled their mortar and pestle from the top cabinet, specifically reserved for times like these.

   “Seriously, why do you have to feed him?  He’s got Shiro to look out for him,” Lance groused, even as he obligingly reached into the cabinet they kept the multivitamins in.  Solid ones, not gummy, much to Lance’s personal distaste.  Hunk sighed as he went to their freezer, grabbing their bag of frozen mixed fruit.

   “Lance, you know as well as I do, that both of them would probably die if they were constantly subjected to Shiro’s cooking.”  Hunk said into the fridge, and Lance snorted.  It was still hard for him to believe that Shiro, perfect in almost every way, could cause disasters that required firefighters to gently tell the man to _not_ attempt to cook, for everyone else’s safety.

   “Yeah, Shiro is a bit of a disaster there...”  Lance yawned, breezing past Hunk to use the downstairs bathroom.  “I’ll bring them the goods when you’re done, you should be getting ready for work anyway,” Lance scolded as he shut himself into the bathroom, smiling a little as Hunk’s laugh trailed in after him.

  
  


**_21 hours earlier_ **

  


   Pidge blinked blearily as Keith’s ringtone started screaming from their phone.  They had been in a heated discussion with a user on the engineering board they frequented, who was absolutely _wrong,_ and somehow they’d ended up...On the Wikipedia page for Vladimir Kirpichnikov.  They blinked a few more times, almost wanting to retrace how they had ended up there as their phone ceased screaming, only for it to start up almost instantly.  Wondering just what was so insistent that Keith was calling again, Pidge slapped their phone until it accepted the call, frowning at the time on their computer.  It was only 3pm, and they knew that Keith had a new plan for how he would go about prepping for the new game.  That plan included sleeping as late as possible before uploading a video reminding his viewers that there would probably be radio static from his channel up until he’d unlocked every secret in Sister Location.

   “The fuck do you want, weren’t you gonna be sleeping until like...6pm?  Wasn’t that your game plan?”  Pidge asked grumpily.  

   “Pidge,” Keith breathed, in a way that would’ve made them think he was jacking off, if it wasn’t, y’know, _Keith_ on the phone.  “Scott gave me early access.”  He sounded like he was on the verge of crying, and Pidge could hear his computer whirring in the background.

   “...What?” They asked, and it became clear that the call was on speakerphone, as they heard Keith clicking and typing.  Pidge assumed he was in his nerd cave, formerly known as Shiro’s shed.  (Pidge had attempted to get Keith to let them have half of the nerd cave a few years ago.  It was the perfect setup, after all, but had gotten panicked messages from all their friends saying that keeping Keith out of there was hard enough.  Pidge still thought that it was discrimination - pidgscrimination.  Heh.)  Their wayward thoughts were pulled back on track by Keith speaking once more.

   “Early access!  Scott gave me early access to Sister Location!”  Keith practically sobbed, before the call was suddenly ended.  Pidge stared at their phone for a second, the cogs in their brain slow after staying up for...Fuck, was it three days?  They weren’t sure, but they felt lightheaded as they stood and scrambled as quickly as they could for Keith’s nerd cave.  That asshole couldn’t start playing the new game without them, and they were going to kick his goddamn ass for thinking he could.

**Author's Note:**

> here u go  
> i'm actually really surprised that there isn't already a tag for conspiracy theorist keith


End file.
